After
by anclyne
Summary: Sampai detik ini, Takahata Shun masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia setuju untuk mengikuti Amaya Takeru. [Amaya X Takahata] [Shonen-ai] [Live Action Setting]


Sampai detik ini, Takahata Shun masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia setuju untuk mengikuti pemuda itu.

* * *

.

.

 _After by_ _ **anclyne**_

' _Kamisama no iu toori [As the God will]'_ _ **bukan milik author**_

 _ **Pair**_ _: Amaya Takeru X Takahata Shun_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance (maybe?)_

 _ **Warning:**_ _Shonen-ai, OOC(?), typo, canon after games._

 _ **A/N:**_ _author mengambil setting dari Live action nya, maaf jika ada kata atau kalimat tidak berkenan karena author sama sekali belum membaca manganya._

.

.

* * *

Amaya Takeru; pemuda yang status kejiwaannya masih dipertanyakan. Tentu Takahata tidak lupa bagaimana pemuda _psycho_ itu bersenang-senang seorang diri, memukuli sejumlah siswa hingga babak belur. Atau saat ia menikam tiga orang siswa seperjuangan saat insiden _game Manekineko_ dengan sebuah besi runcing. Oh! dan jangan lupa ketika pemuda itu mematahkan leher seorang siswa, bagai mematahkan ranting pohon dengan senyum riang diwajahnya.

Takahata juga tidak lupa saat pemuda itu hampir membunuhnya di _game_ terakhir—hingga mereka berdua menjadi pemenang dan secara tidak langsung meraih gelar 'anak dari tuhan'. Dua anak yang terpilih, dua anak yang beruntung bisa selamat dari tuhan yang sedang ingin bermain-main dengan nyawa.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sejak ia mendapat gelar 'anak dari tuhan' oleh masyarakat. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang tenang baginya, walau hidupnya masih membosankan seperti dulu—bahkan hidupnya terdahulu masih lebih baik ketimbang sekarang. Ia lelah dengan segala reputasinya, hiruk pikuk masyarakat—orang-orang itu, bahkan keluarganya mulai memuja dirinya. Mengagungkan namanya seolah ia tuhan sesungguhnya. Apa mereka sudah gila?! Ia hanya pemuda biasa, yang hanya 'sedikit' lebih beruntung dari teman-temannya yang mati lebih dulu.

Dalam kepenatan hidup, terbesit dikepalanya sosok pemuda _brunet_ dengan senyum—seringai yang tak pernah absen diwajahnya. Bukan apa-apa, Takahata hanya bingung bagaimana pemuda itu bisa lolos dari semua ini. Segala ekspos media dan masyarakat, mengingat Amaya Takeru juga salah satu 'anak dari tuhan'. Sejak mendapat gelar itu, terhitung hanya sekali wajah Amaya muncul di depan media bersamanya. Setelah itu tak pernah lagi pemuda itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Disekolah pun tidak pernah karena Takahata juga memutuskan untuk berhenti. Singkatnya, Amaya Takeru seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Satu bulan setelah Takahata tak sengaja memikirkan Amaya. Kini pemuda dengan _trademark_ seringai itu muncul dihadapannya—berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, dibawah sinar bulan tengah malam. Celana panjang hitam dan _hoodie_ bulu putih melekat ditubuhnya. Cukup mengagetkan Takahata yang sedang bermain _game_ ditemaramnya lampu kamar.

"A-amaya? Sedang apa kau disini?!" Takahata masih menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat kedatangan sosok tak diundang.

"Aku lihat kau sedang bosan, eh?" Amaya bersandar pada pagar balkon sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"..Tidak ju—bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan tatapan penuh waspada. _Hei_ , bagaimana tidak? jika kau tau yang tiba-tiba muncul adalah orang yang bahkan dengan mudah mematakan leher sambil tersenyum.

"Menemuimu, mungkin?" Takahata cukup kesulitan membedakan senyum dan seringai dari sosok didepannya.

"Untuk apa?" tenang—namun sebenarnya Takahata gagal menetralkan detak jantungnya, entah karena apa.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau ku bilang; _ingin mencium bibir merahmu itu?_ " seringai Amaya semakin melebar.

"Berhenti bercanda brengsek!" Takahata mulai geram, dan tawa Amaya meledak. "Katakan apa mau mu?"

"Ikutlah denganku." Jawab Amaya dengan ekspresi serius, walau seringai masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, shun. Jangan berwajah polos begitu, kau ingin menggodaku atau apa." Kekehan terdengar samar dari bibir Amaya walaupun ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan frustasi yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Dua iris Takahata menyorot tajam.

"Oke, Langsung saja ke point utama" Amaya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Takahata yang berdiri tak jauh. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, lalu berhenti tepat selangkah didepan Takahata. "Ikutlah denganku. Kita pergi ke tempat yang 'tenang', dimana tak ada satupun orang yang mengenalmu dan aku. _Well_ , aku tau kau bosan dengan hidupmu sekarang kan?"

Penjelasan Amaya tepat mengenai sasaran, dan Takahata hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya.

".. semua orang jelas mengenali kita, kau tau itu Amaya. Dari mana kau tau aku bosan huh?"

"Aku cukup memperhatikanmu sebulan ini." Seringai itu kembali melebar.

"K-kau—apa?! Kau memata-mataiku?!" Takahata terbelalak.

"Kau boleh menyebutku _stalker_ kalau kau mau."

Takahata sungguh tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Yang ia tau wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat bodoh hingga membuat Amaya terbahak.

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Ikut atau tidak?" Amaya mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang mengenali kita?" Takahata benar-benar ragu.

"Ku jamin. Cukup ikut denganku— _ **bersamaku**_." Pemuda _brunet_ itu tersenyum, sorot matanya begitu serius sambil menekankan kata terakhir.

Setelahnya, yang Takahata ingat. Ia menepis sambutan tangan Amaya lalu mulai mengepak barang-barang penting miliknya. Tanpa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Amaya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Takahata tau pemuda itu tidak berbohong, toh sampai saat ini ia berhasil hidup dengan tenang bersama pemuda itu. Yang entah bagaimana hubungan mereka terjalin—melewati batas. Dua tahun mereka hidup bersama, dua tahun pula sejak Takahata meninggalkan keluarganya dan memutuskan menyerahkan hidupnya pada Amaya Takeru; pemuda gila itu. Namun setidaknya Takahata tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali keputusannya. Karena sekarang ia memiliki 'sesuatu' yang tak pernah membuat hidupnya bosan.

 **END(?)**


End file.
